Time Traveling Marauders
by foreverthecrazygurl
Summary: When is it ever not Sirius's fault? When Sirius gets his hands on a time turner, he manages to send himself, James, Lily, and Remus to the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Look what I found!"

Sirius ran through the portrait door and into the Gryffindor Common Room, holding a golden chain. Remus turned from his Charms textbook, raising his eyebrow at his friend. James and Lily, who had been huddled together on the couch, looked at their friend questioningly.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, momentarily forgetting about the object he was holding.

"He was sent home. His mum's sick again. What is that, Padfoot?" Remus asked. He closed his textbook, putting it on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He, James, and Lily watched warily as Sirius fondled with the object in his hand, turning the different dials.

"Sirius, where did you get that?" Lily asked. The necklace seemed familiar to her, but she could put her finger on the name.

"I don't know," Sirius answered, "Just... found it."

"Padfoot, stop playing with it," James told his best friend, "We don't know what it is."

This made Sirius frown. "C'mon, Prongs! What's Evans done to you! Look, no harm do-"

Before any of them could react, a bright white light engulfed them, and the Gryffindor Common Room was left empty.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Get off me, Moony!"

"I think I broke something! Oh dear, I can't feel my legs!"

"Shut up, Sirius! Stop overreacting," Lily whispered crossly. Luckily, she had end up on top of the pile and was able to detangle herself quickly. She stood up, combing out her tangled red hair with her fingers. Her emerald green eyed surveyed their surroundings, not recognizing it as anywhere in Hogwarts. In front of them stood a building- the only one for miles. There were only vast amounts of plain covered with long grass surrounding the odd-looking building.

The building, which Lily assumed to be a home, was several stories high with different chimneys coming out at the top. It must be home to wizards, Lily thought, for it wouldn't have been able to stand just using Muggle materials. Light streamed out the windows, and muffled voices could be heard from inside.

"Guys, where are we?" Lily asked, eyes widening.

The three boys had finally managed to separate themselves from each other and were smoothing out their clothes. They stopped their cursing at Sirius, who had gotten the, into this mess, and went to stand near Lily. She could see them taking their wands out, and she did the same.

"Should we knock?" Sirius asked from the behind them, earning himself a glare from Lily.

"Well, there's other building for miles," James said. "It looks friendly enough. I'll do it."

James, being the most courageous, strode up the front steps and to the door. Sirius, Remus, and Lily followed behind him, wands at the ready. They watched as James hesitated, before firmly knocking on the wooden door.

The voices inside seemed to die down, and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard. Footsteps approached the other side if the door, and the four teenagers waited ominously with their wands at the ready.

"State your name," a male voice said through the door.

James looked back, and once finding Lily's look of reassurance, answered the man. "James Potter," he said, "Along with my friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans.

There was no answer. From the corner of his eye, James swore he saw shadows moving in the small space under the door. The four 17 year olds stood there, hearing nothing but the wind rustling through the long grass around the home.

"It's freezing out here," Sirius whispered, rubbing his hands together. "Why don't they just let us in?"

"I don't blame them. It would be suspicious for someone to knock on my door if I lived this far out," Remus said, casting a heating charm on himself. Sirius did the same, remembering that he was a wizard as well.

"Well, I'm starving," Sirius announced to no one in particular.

"Be quiet, Sirius," Lily told the boy next to her.

"But-"

Before Sirius could say anything else, the door suddenly opened. There were several wizards standing with their wands pointed, hitting each of the door teenagers with a stunning spell.

* * *

The Order members watched as four bodies thumped to the ground. There were three boys and one girl, and oddly enough, they wore Hogwarts school robes.

"Bound them," Kingsley said. "Arthur and I will check the wards."

"Who do you think they are?" Bill Weasley asked. He watched as Remus Lupin took the wands from the intruders and helped cast an Incarcerous on each of the strangers and levitate them to the dining room.

The Order of the Phoenix had a small meeting discussing Harry's mission. Due to the danger of revealing The Burrow's location, only the Lupins, the Weasleys, and Kingsley had been able to attend.

"Might be Death Eaters... but how could they have used Polyjuice Potion?" Remus asked, looking at the faces of the intruders. He shook his head, laying his eyes on the younger versions of his old friends. "It's not possible..."

"Who are these people?" asked Molly Weasley. Bill and Remus set the bodies on chairs which had been aligned against the wall.

The members of the Order looked at the people who had been brought in. In their Hogwarts uniforms, they had thought one of the boys to be Harry Potter, but this changed once finding a few differences.

"Remus," Tonks said to her husband. She was about four months pregnant, her baby bump peeking out from her shirt. "Look at them."

"I know," Remus said sadly. He stared at the friends who he had lost. This was how they had looked in their seventh year. And they were dead. How could someone be this cruel. Just then, Kingsley and Arthur returned, everyone turning to face them.

"The wards were not broken. It did not have any signs of someone trying to take them down. It did not sense anything dangerous about these four," Kingsley told the group. After Dumbledore and Moody had died, the leadership of the Order had been pass down to him.

"They claimed to be James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans," Arthur looked to Remus, "and Remus Lupin."

"How? Zey only look just about age!" Fleur said. She would be considered a Weasley now, her wedding a few months before.

"Only they can tell us," Kingsley told them, indicating the tied up strangers. He took his wand out, nodding to the other men to do the same. He, Remus, Arthur, and Bill pointed each of their wands to an intruder.

"Rennervate!"

* * *

Remus opened his eyes, blinking once the light got into his eyes. The last thing he remembered was getting it by a spell. He tried to spread his arms out, only to find himself bound together with ropes. He felt around his pocket for his wand, finding it gone.

"Why are we tied up?" He heard James ask next to him. "Who are you people?"

Remus looked around the room. He and his friends were bound as well and were struggling to untie themselves. There were several adults watching them, the men pointing their wands.

"Who are you, and how did you pass through the wards?" a man asked. He had bright red hair, though you could tell that he was beginning to bald. He wasn't the only person with bright red hair, for the man next to him had the same shade and the same tall, thin build. He was younger and good looking, but had what looked to be claw marks on his face.

"I'm James Potter. These are my fri-"

"Liar!" yelled the man in front of James. He seemed to point his wand even closer to James after this. The man had light brown hair flecked with gray and green eyes similar to Remus's.

Remus just stared in shock, seeing the scars that also marked himself. The man was a werewolf too. It would take someone truly blind not to see the striking similarities between the two.

"Lying? But I am!" James yelled back, his stubborn streak showing. He did not like being accused for something he did not do, and in this case, for being a liar.

"That's not possible!"

"And why not?"

The man had a grave expression on his face, his eyes becoming dark.

"Because James Potter is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"W- what?" James stuttered. Lily looked to her boyfriend, outraged at what they were saying.

"Such lies! He's sitting right there!" Lily yelled. She glared at the man, not caring if he did look like Remus.

"James Potter died on October 31, 1981," the man said quietly. James looked to the other adults, hoping to find one joking face. Instead, there were somber expressions on each.

"It's only 1977!" Sirius angrily yelled, "Don't listen to them, James!"

The four watched as looks of confusion went through the faces of the others. This only seemed to make Sirius angrier. What were they playing at?

"What?" he asked frustratedly.

This time, a woman with brown hair and gray eyes spoke. Remus stared at the woman. There was something about her eyes that reminded him of Sirius. "How did you get here?'

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Sirius asked. James whispered to his friend, and Sirius seemed to calm down a bit.

"Please just answer my question."

Sirius sighed irritably and dug into his pocket, pulling out the golden chain he had earlier. He handed it to a bald dark skinned man who had been standing on the side.

"We- well, I was playing with this, there was a bright light, and whoosh. We were here," he explained to them. They seemed to recognize the object. "Can you tell us something now?"

The dark skinned man held the chain up. "This is a time turner," he told the time travelers, "and we assume that you have time travelled here. It is the year 1997."

"1997? We're twenty years in the future!" Lily yelled. Her, Remus, and James went to glare at their friend, who just shrugged his shoulders. Luckily for him, they were all still tied up.

"We still need evidence that you are who you say you are," the dark skinned man said. "Would any of you mind if I used Legilimency?"

Sirius raised his hand. "I'll do it. Since I was the one who got us here and all," he said.

"So brave," James said sarcastically, eliciting laughs out of everyone.

The man took his wand out and pointed it to Sirius's head. Everyone watched as Kingsley cast the spell, and Sirius had a dazed look in his eye. After a few minutes, Kingsley pull his wand away. "They are who they say they are," he confirmed.

"Great! Can you free us now?" James asked, wiggling his fingers. With a wand of a wand, the four teenagers were finally freed. They moved to the drawing room and were shown to the couch, where they were offered food by a red headed woman who told them to call her Mrs. Weasley.

"So... where exactly are we, and what is the date today?" James asked, his hand in Lily's, the other was holding a glass of pumpkin juice. He and Lily were sandwiched between Sirius and Remus.

"This is The Burrow," Mrs. Weasley told them. "And it is the the 20th of November."

"Who are you all?" Lily asked around the room, though she already had a suspicion of who one person was. She looked to Remus, who she noticed hasn't spoken much. He looked at the bowl of beef stew in his hands, his hair covering his eyes.

"I'm Arthur Weasley," the balding redheaded man said. They assumed that this was his and Mrs. Weasley's home. He indicated the other redheaded man and a beautiful blonde woman, "This is my son, Bill, and his wife, Fleur."

After a shake of hands, Bill and Fleur excused themselves- it was nearly ten o' clock at night- as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the bald dark skinned man. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved to the kitchen, leaving them with the woman with gray eyes and the man who they already had suspicions about.

"What are your names?" Sirius asked the man and the woman. They watched as they looked to each other, a silent battle to see who would go first. The man seemed to have lost and turned to the teenagers. He seemed uneasy, but shook it off before meeting their eyes.

"Do you honestly have no idea who I am?" the man smiled, a smile they were so familiar with. It was a smile that made his scars disappear, and Lily couldn't help but smile back.

"How are you, Remus?" she asked. It was weird calling a full grown man her friend's name. A friend who happened to be sitting beside her. She looked to the you her Remus, finding his head raised this time.

"I'm fine," the older Remus answered. "Fantastic."

Remus looked at his wife and couldn't help but feel a proud feeling inside of him. He had found someone who had accepted him for what he was. He took a stab to his heart when he realized that none of his friends would never really know. Older Remus turned back, finding his younger version staring back at him.

Younger Remus couldn't help but feel surprise when he had seen how his older self had looked at the gray eyed woman. It was a look that he was used to seeing between his mother and father and James and Lily. It was a look that passed between two people who were ultimately unaware anyone else but each other. People were in love. Was what he saw correct? Who was this mystery woman?

"What about this fine young lady?" Sirius asked. He had been sneaking peeks at the woman in the corner, deciding that she was fanciable after seeing no wedding ring on her left hand.

To the four teenagers' confusion, the older Remus laughed. The woman raised an eyebrow, smirking at her now younger cousin.

"Why, Sirius Black, is that a way to speak to your cousin?" the woman asked.

"Cousin? No, you can't be my cousin."

"Really? Don't tell me you forgot!" the woman asked, holding a hand to her heart in fake shock. Sirius drew his eyebrows together in deep thought.

"No, I don't think so... Unless..." His gray eyes widened. "Nymphie! Is that you?"

The woman scrunched her nose at the horrid nickname. "Ugh, don't call me that!" she exclaimed and looked to the three other time travelers. "Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks."

Sirius stood from the couch and went to hug his cousin. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close, much to Tonks's dismay. "You're so old now!" He pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "How old are you? Twenty-five? Man, that's old! Are you... PREGNANT?"

They all look to her belly, only noticing this tiny detail now. Tonks put a hand on her bump, laughing at the shocked expressions on their faces. "Yes, I guess I am!" she said. She could see her husband smirking from the corner of her eye.

"So who's the father?" asked Sirius. "Unless you don't know who he is!" Sirius shook his head in mock disappointment, earning himself a slap on the should from his cousin.

"My husband, of course!"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, scratching his head. "You don't have a wedding ring."

The older woman frowned and said, "It's not safe to be married, even more pregnant, during these times."

They recalled the way they had been addressed at the door. The hostility in the voices as they had been demanded to state who they were. Everyone seemed to speak with a soft voice, as if they were afraid of being heard. As if they were hiding from someone or something.

"So..." Sirius broke the silence, "Who's the bloke? I need to have a talk with this fellow, going around and getting my baby cousin pregnant."

Tonks turned to her husband. "Why, Remus, I seem to have misplaced it in my memory. Have you any idea who the father of my child is, sweetheart?"

Remus smiled, playing along with his wife. "Well, I hope my suspicions are correct!"

Sirius stared blankly between the two. "Well?" He looked to Remus. "Who is he?"

James, Lily, and the younger Remus had similar faces of astonishment at their friend. Was he really this thick?

"It's me, Sirius!" the younger Remus finally yelled. "Or... the older me!"

"What?" Sirius turned to look back and forth between the two adults. "No, Moony, you can't be!"

"I'd like you to meet my wife," older Remus said, sitting next to his wife and taking hold of her hand.

"Wh-what?" Sirius sputtered.

"Congratulations, Remus! I told you you'd find somebody!" Lily exclaimed to the Remus beside her.

"Congrats, Moony! Somebody got busy," James said, winking to the older Remus, who just rolled his eyes at his old friends antics.

Older Remus instead looked to his younger self, who stared back. "No... but how?" the younger Remus asked. "Don't you know what I am?" he asked Tonks.

Tonks stared into the familiar eyes of her husband. Even now, they still held the same mischievous glint. "Of course," she said, "And I don't care."

"But... you should... you have to! You can't just not care! What if I bite you? Or the baby?I'm.. I'm a monster!" the younger Remus yelled. He got up and ran out of the room, leaving everyone else watching after him. Tonks was the one to break the silence this time, speaking to her husband.

"I'm so happy you're over that already."


	3. Chapter 3

When Remus had run out of the room, he never thought about where he was going. He had gone through the door closest to him, which had led him to a hallway. There was a staircase at the end of the hall, but remembered that it would probably be rude to go up there without the Weasleys' permission. Instead, he was led by the smell of hot chocolate into another doorway down the hall, into what he saw was the kitchen. He flushed, seeing that there were people at the table.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up from their conversation and broke into a smile at the sight of him. Mrs. Weasley shot out of her seat and beckoned him to a seat on Arthur's right, who sat at one head of the table.

"Remus, where are your friends?" Arthur asked, looking to the doorway as if he expected them to pop in. Mrs. Weasley set the mug of hot chocolate in front of him, standing next to her husband's chair.

Oh, I just yelled at my older self and practically stormed out like a child. Remus looked at the white marshmallows in his mug. He had to admit that it looked delicious, but he couldn't really think of eating at the moment.

"How am I? In this time?" he asked. "How did I... end up married?"

Remus looked up, finding sympathetic looks on the Weasleys' faces. Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on his shoulder, and Remus warmed up at the feeling. He had seen a family picture in the drawing room and had wondered if all seven kids were theirs. If they were, he couldn't help but know that she was a great mother.

"Remus, what is it that is bothering you?" she asked.

Remus took his hand back, placing both hands around the mug. It was dark blue with an 'R. L.' written on it. He traced it with his finger, wondering if it was a mug especially for his future self.

"I'm... I'm a werewolf! A monster... How can you stand having me in your home?" he asked, repeating what he had said in the drawing room.

"Remus Lupin!" Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. "How dare you say those things about yourself!"

"Remus, you are in no way a monster. You are as human as the rest of us," Arthur said, scolding him. Remus flushed. He stayed in his seat, looking down in his lap. Mrs. Weasley sat on Remus's other side, so he was sitting in between the married couple.

"You did not change at all," Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head. "I just hope that the older you finally learned his lesson."

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You and Tonks never had an easy journey," Arthur told him.

"You put that poor girl through too much," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What did I do?"

"You've done her a great deal," Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

Remus was about to ask another question when they heard footsteps approaching. To his surprise, Nymphadora Tonks appeared. Probably the last person he wanted to see.

"Tonks!" Molly Weasley ran to the pregnant witch, ushering her to a seat. "Take a seat, dear. You must be exhausted. Here, let me get you a cup. Where is everyone else?"

Tonks swatted Molly's hand away gently. "I'm fine, Molly, really. Remus is just catching them up on events."

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are pregnant. A woman in your condition should be resting."

"Molly, it's all fine. I'm not even tired. After all, that's happened, I'm feeling great! I just came to speak to Remus over here," Tonks turned to smile at the younger version of her husband.

Remus flushed. He couldn't blame his older self. Her smile was truly one to lift his spirits.

Molly and Arthur turned to look at eachother and smiled. Remus followed Tonks, who beckoned him out of the room and out the door into the garden.

Tonks sat in a garden chair, looking out to the field. Remus stayed standing, pulling his school robes tightly around him. He immediately felt warmth run through his body, as if someone had pour hot water over him. Remus turned to look at Tonks, eyes widening at the sight of her wand pointing at him. She rolled her eyes, putting her wand back in her pocket.

"Don't worry, it was just a Warming Charm," she explained.

"Thank you." Remus put his hands in his pockets, looking at his shoes. What exactly did you say to a woman you knew you would be married to in the future?

"You know, when I first met you - well, your future self - I couldn't help but want to know more," Tonks told him. Remus stayed quiet, not sure where this was going. Tonks, on the other hand, didn't seem to expect a reply from him and continued speaking.

"Moody had warned me about your problem beforehand, but that didn't change anything, did it? I could only wonder how terrible someone had to be to do something so... so cruel. I would always spend so much time at Order Headquarters, because you were there..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus asked. He kept his head down, shuffling the dirt at his feet.

"The man I met... the Remus Lupin I met was just so... great. I couldn't help but want to be with him." remus looked back up, and Tonks held his eyes, a fierce look in hers. "You are no monster, Remus Lupin. You will grow up to be a wonderful man. You will have people who know what you are and love you nonetheless. You will have me."

"They died, didn't they?" Remus asked quietly, catching Tonks off guard.

Tonks's shock was written all over her face. "What?"

"Sirius and Lily and James. They're dead," Remus said. He felt his voice crack as he said his friends' names. He had seen the somber looks on everyone's faces when they had realized their time traveling mishap, and the way his future self had been so disbelieving.

They stayed staring at each other. Remus waiting for an answer, some sign that what he was suggesting wasn't true. Tonks nodded, and Remus plopped in the seat next to her, placing his head in his hands. The older woman put an arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

How could this have happened? How did he become the only one living? There was still Peter, but Remus noticed he was never mentioned. Maybe he had died some time as well.

"How?" Remus looked up to her, meeting her eyes. He noticed they were the same stormy gray orbs as his best friend.

"I... I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

Tonks looked over his head, and he turned, finding his older self standing in the doorway. His older self leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't quite remember being that dramatic," older Remus said. They had just watched his younger self run out of the room. A silence hung over them.

"This is the first time I've seen him that worked up," Sirius commented. He, James, and Lily were shocked by their friend's words. How could he call himself a monster?

"Oh, Remus," Lily sighed, shaking her head. He was one of her best friends, and when she had found out his secret, she had to admit that she didn't believe it at first.

Remus Lupin, probably the kindest and most thoughtful person she knew, a werewolf.

"Is that what you think, Moony?" James asked the older Remus. "You think you're a monster?"

"I've lived most of my life telling myself I was," said Remus, "I am dangerous. There was even a time when I endangered the lives of others..."

"Remus, that was not your fault," Tonks told her husband insistently.

"If I had just remembered, it wouldn't have happened!" Remus sighed. "I'm sorry, Dora..."

"I understand, but you, Remus Lupin, are not dangerous," Tonks told him, a determined look on her face. "You may turn into a werewolf once a month, but you are a man every other day. A wonderful man, I may add."

Remus rubbed the back of his neck, a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he mumbled. The three teenagers watched the sweet scene, until James decided it was becoming a little awkward.

"Do you know where he went?" he asked, looking worriedly at the door his best friend had gone through.

"Don't worry," Tonks answered, reading his expression, "He wouldn't run off anywhere."

"Shouldn't... shouldn't someone go speak to him?" Sirius asked. "Maybe we should go—"

"I'll go," said Tonks.

"We're his friends," Lily piped.

Tonks smiled sadly. "I know."

They watched as Tonks gave older Remus a kiss, much to his embarrassment, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Remus sat in the living room of The Burrow with James, Lily, and Sirius. It was something he had always wished for— the four of them alive and well.

This... this was something else.

"So..." James was always the one to break the silence "When did you get married, Moony ol' pal?"

Remus grinned. "July of this year. We haven't been married long," he said, playing with the ring on his finger.

"And she's already pregnant? Moony, you dog!" Sirius seemed to have gotten over the fact that his best friend married his cousin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It wasn't intentional," Remus said quietly. He blushed.

"We're happy for you, mate," said James. "You seem happy."

"I am," replied Remus, "If it weren't for her, I'd be long gone."

After a few minutes of questions about the baby ("When is it due?" "Is it a boy?"), Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a bunch of clothes.

"Let's get you all changed now, shall we? James, Sirius, you three boys can stay in Percy's old room. Lily, dear, you can have Ginny's."

"Molly, is it fine with you if they stay here?" Remus asked.

"Of course, there is more than enough room with the children... gone," Molly shook her head. She gave them all a set of clothing. "Hopefully, these will fit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Lily appreciatively. James and Sirius followed suit, mumbling their thanks. Mrs. Weasley smiled, patting Lily's hair.

"Will you and Tonks be staying as well, Remus?" she asked. "There is still Bill and Charlie's room."

Remus shook his head. "No, no, but thank you. We should really be getting home, Andromeda must be worried sick, especially with Ted..."

"I understand," Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically. "They are outside."

"Thank you," said Remus.

* * *

James, Lily, and Sirius followed Mrs. Weasley as she showed them her rooms. "The Burrow" as they called it was a very cramped home. Despite the house feeling crowded, it still had a warm, home-y feel. They arrived at the first floor.

"This is Ginny's room, my youngest and only daughter. She's at Hogwarts, so you have the room to yourself, Lily dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "The bathroom is down the hall."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Weasley," Lily thanked.

"No fuss at all," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "Sleep well, dear."

Lily smiled, waving to James and Sirius. "Good night."

James and Sirius said their good nights, and Lily closed the door. They followed Molly to the second floor, where they heard a loud crash from one of the rooms.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"My twins, Fred and George. Always causing trouble," Molly said this fondly, a small smile on her face.

"Fellow pranksters?" James mouthed to Sirius. They both grinned.

"This will be your room," Mrs. Weasley opened one of the doors. The room was neat and organized with a large bookcase on one side. Despite being very clean, it seemed empty. Molly took out her wand and conjured two more beds.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home," James thanked politely. Mrs. Weasley smiled, but there was something else in her expression.

"Mrs. Weasley?" said Sirius.

"Yes?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nevermind. Good night."

Molly smiled the same smile she had towards James. "Good night, boys," she said and walked out the door, closing it after her.

* * *

Remus left the room, watching as Mrs. Weasley escorted them up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, he went through the kitchen and out the door, where he saw his wife and his younger self. He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. Dora noticed him just as she was talking and looked up, his younger self following her line of view.

"It's nearly one in the morning, Dora. We should be going," he said.

Dora tilted her head a little, a confused look on her face. "What about them?" she asked, indicating his younger self. Older Remus noticed that he was avoiding his eyes.

"The Weasleys have offered to keep them here," he said.

"Okay," Tonks said, standing, "we'll show you upstairs."

Younger Remus followed. "It was nice... uh... talking to you, Tonks," he said as they went inside.

"You can call me Dora," she told the boy, chuckling. Older Remus wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, helping her up the stairs. They arrived at the second floor, where they met Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh!" she said when she saw them. "Remus, Tonks, are you sure you won't be staying?"

The couple smiled. "It's fine, Molly, we were just showing him the way," Tonks told the mother of seven.

"Oh, all right," she turned to younger Remus and pointed him to Percy's door, "just in there, dear. I've left a set of clothes inside."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Remus smiled shyly. He turned to his future self and wife. "Good night."

He opened the door, feeling their eyes on him.


End file.
